Core Mechanics
There are several game mechanics used in Guest Quest Online: Restored. These mechanics are Health, Defense, Experience, Clan Points, Damage, Weapon Speed, Level, Gold and Gear. Health: Health is used in the game to determine how much damage your character can take before you die. Health is gained in two ways, Base Health and Added Health. Base Health is how much how much health you have from your current level. The formula for finding out how much Base Health you have is: BaseHealth = 100 + (CurrentLevel*2). Added Health, however, can only be gained through gear, as it appears with a shield symbol, and is called Defense. Defense: Defense, as stated before, is an extra amount of health for your character. Every piece of gear contains a Defense stat. One point of Defense will add one point to your health. On certain pieces of gear, there will be a negative Defense stat. A negative defense stat will actually remove the Defense stat that the gear presents from your health. This is shown in-game as a Defense number with a negative symbol in front of it, Ex. -120. However, gear that have a negative damage stat usually contain more damage and/or more weapon speed. Experience: In order to level up to the next level, you need experience. Experience is gained through killing npcs, which are called "Mobs". Each different enemy will give a different amount of experience, with tougher enemies rewarding more experience per kill than weaker enemies. You can actually find out how much experience you need to level up by multiplying your current level by 25 to find the number of experience that you need to level up. Clan Points: After you join a Clan, you will be rewarded Clan Points for every enemy that you kill. Like Experience, the number of Clan Points that you are given per kill scales with the strength of the enemy, and killing tougher enemies like bosses and higher level enemies will give you more Clan Points per kill. If you leave a Clan, you will lose all of your Clan Points, and will have to regain them once again through the same method. However, the Clan that you had left will not lose the Clan Points that you had earned, effectively allowing the Clan to climb the in-game leader board. Damage: When you equip a weapon, such a sword or a staff, you will deal a set amount of damage. In order to kill an enemy, you need to damage the enemy until they have no more health. As your level increases, gear that will more damage will be allowed to be used, and allow you to kill the enemies much more quickly. In PVP, you deal twice as much damage to players, however, no damage to npcs. Weapon Speed: As started above, there are multiple types of weapons that deal various amounts of damage. However, each weapon contains a hidden stat called "Weapon Speed". Smaller weapons, such as daggers, contain a much faster speed when compared to swords, but deal less damage. Bows, which deal high amounts of damage, have a much lower weapon speed when compared to swords. Wands and Staves will deal a moderate amount of damage and have a moderate weapon speed as well. Swords, like Wands and Staves, will deal a moderate to a high amount of damage, and have a moderate weapon speed. Level: Your level shows how strong your character is, as higher levels allow you to equip stronger gear and have more health. Levels can be obtained through a few ways, which are purchasing them from the Robux Shop, or killing enemies to reach the required amount of experience needed to level up. Your level also dictates where your character can go. As you reach higher levels, you are able to enter more dungeons and even other areas, such as Olde Town and the Crystal Cave, which contains a boss that drops quite amazing but rare loot. You can also obtain various amounts of levels through the use of Twitter codes that mircostaff releases every few days. Gold: Gold is the currency in Guest Quest Online: Restored. Gold can either be obtained through purchasing the gold in the Robux shop, or from killing enemies. Gold is used to purchase shop items, as well as starting a Clan. Like Clan Points and Experience, stronger enemies will grant you more gold per kill. Gold is shows how wealthy your character is, and high gold is often a sign of a dedicated player. You can also obtain various amounts of gold through the use of Twitter codes that mircostaff releases every few days. Gear: Gear is arguably the most important Core Mechanic in Guest Quest Online: Restored. Gear will help you defeat stronger enemies much quicker. Gear contains two parts, which are Weapons and Equipment. Equipment will allow you to gain more/less Defense, which adds to your current health amount. Weapons, however, allow you to deal damage as well as gain more/less Defense. Unlike Equipment, only Weapons are able to damage enemies, and will often boast Defense on stronger pieces of gear. Gear can be obtained through being dropped by enemies, dropped by players, or purchased from a shop. Gear can also be obtained through Twitter codes that mircostaff releases every few days. Trivia: * EldestZelot, an admin in the game, was the first person to reach 30 million gold. * The Celestial Vow, which is a very rare sword, contains the highest weapon speed to damage ratio in the game. * The raid boss in Dungeon 3 will give the player 1,500 gold per kill, and can be farmed quickly at higher levels. * The Twitter code "HEADSTART" grants 20 free levels to the player who redeems the code, and will never expire. The code was created as a way for players to catch up quickly. * To level up from level 1 to level 2 requires 25 experience, while leveling from level 999 to level 1,000 requires nearly 25,000 experience points.